Present devices for holding a musical instrument are awkward, and difficult to manipulate to reach all parts of the instrument being repaired. Because guitars, banjos, mandolins, violas, violins, and other stringed instruments are inherently fragile, it is necessary to hold the instrument securely, while making it possible to manipulate it for the repair person to reach all parts of the instrument, including the sides and back. It is also necessary to hold the neck and fret securely to avoid any possibility of damage from the holding device itself or from the act of manipulating the instrument.
Stringed musical instruments are very fragile, and thus subject to damage whenever excessive stress is placed on any portion of the instrument. During construction and repair of the instrument, proper support is essential to limit stress on any part of the instrument, particularly the neck. This is especially true when working on frets or fingerboards of the instrument.
Additionally, precision articulation or manipulation of the instrument into various positions is important to allow ready access to all portions of the instrument by the person working on the instrument. This must be done without crushing the body of the instrument or creating excess torque on any portion of the instrument, particularly the neck, which is naturally flexible.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which will readily support a stringed musical instrument at various positions of orientation to allow a craftsman to manufacture, maintain or repair the instrument., and which will position the instrument precisely where desired, which is stable, readily adjustable, and holds the instrument in a position that allows the craftsman to work on the instrument in a position of relative comfort.